lilly and james:i was hoping you were a bad kisser
by writemyselftosleep
Summary: a cute little two-shot about how love/hate between these two
1. Chapter 1

**James/lilly: are you sure you don't fancy me?**

**Hiya! This is my first harry potter james/lilly fanfic! Oh, yeah. For anyone who doesn't know in America, or something, fit is another word for hot or sexy or good looking lolz **** xx**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these books, I'd be a bloody millionaire. I am not a millionare. Tada.**

**********

All Lilly Evans could do was stare at James Potter, who was smirking at her smugly.

"Are you – are you actually looking for someone to punch you in the nose, Potter?" She finally managed to stammer out.

"Nope. Just stating the obvious."

"But you said I fancied you."

"And…?"

Lilly crossed her arms. "And I'd have to be put in a full body binding curse to be forced to stand near you for more than two seconds." She flipped her fiery red, long hair away from her emerald eyes.

All that James did was sigh and lean against the wall. "You're saying that because you're scared. There has never been a more perfect relationship than-"

"-Than you and I?" Lilly finished his sentence. James smiled and nodded his head. "Well, that really is a good argument, except for one tiny thing: WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP." Lilly continued.

"Aah, you're wrong. We're not in a relationship – yet." James said. At this, Lilly snorted.

"Potter, as much as your attempts to get me to fall for you are…well…colourful," Lilly phrased wisely. "You have also had a lot of bad things that come with the package of _you_, too."

"The package of me?"

"Yes, the package of you. Lets count the bad things, shall we? Number 1: once, you said I would fall in love with you eventually, and I responded by saying I'd rather fall in mud. Then, your friend, _Black _came over and pushed me over."

"Hey, I can't control what Padfoot does! No one can."

"Right. So you have annoying friends. "Number 2: you are extremely cocky."

"I can't help it if I'm naturally amazing!"

"Git." Lilly mumbled under her breath. She then spoke up again. "You just proved my point. Number 3: You are so annoyingly fit that you parade around like you're a show float."

"Did you just admit that I'm fit?"

"Ha…ha. NO!" Lilly fake laughed. As she did this, An idea popped into James' head.

"So, you're saying that you'd never be interested in me?"

"Not one bit." Lilly smiled haughtily.

"Okay. See you in potions class." With that, he started to walk away from her, across to his fellow marauders who were watching him from across the common room. Lilly turned and looked at him in alarm.

"Wait!"James turned around to face her with a 'you're-waisting-my-time' expression on his face. "So – so that's it?" Lilly uttered, shocked. "You're not going to do anything?"

"No. Bye, Lilly." He turned again, and left.

"Bye James…" Lilly whispered.

James decided to make Lilly's confusion just a little bit more confused. He walked Over to Lottie Davis, and struck up conversation, clearly a flirtatious one.

"Hi, Lottie!" He flashed a smile at the bruunette, who flushed and giggled.

"Hiya James." She twirled her hair around her fingers, in an almost hungry and eager fashion.

"Has an, in an almost hungry and eager fashion.

"Has anone ever told you that you smell like hunny?" He smiled and dazzled her.

"Well, no…but thank you!"

It wasn't long after this before he felt a stern hand on his shoulder. "James, I need to talk to you alone." Lilly hissed. He nodded and grinned, and started to follow her out. When Lottie attempted to follow, Lilly hissed again, but louder, "_**alone!"**_

When Lottie had gone, and they had found a private corner of the common room, Lilly cornered on James.

"What on _EARTH_ do you think you are doing?!?"

James smirked again once he saw the posision they were in. Cuddled in a corner, extremely close. It was a sight to see.

"I'm flirting with-"

"NO! No you're not!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is continuing straight from the last chapter**

******

"I'm flirting with-"

"NO! No you're not!"

"YES! Yes I am!" James mimicked lilly's voice

Lilly literally growled. "No you're not. You're trying to get me jealous so that I will fall for you." She huffed. "Moron."

James grinned. "Well, let us say for arguments sake that I was flirting with Lottie for that reason, "He looked her up and down. "It certainly is working."

Lilly growled again. "No, James. No it isn't."

"Alrighty, then. If you will excuse me, there is a very willing girl over there on the other side of the room." With that, James made a move to look like he was about to leave.

Of course, Lilly wouldn't have that. He turned to leave, and as he did so, Lilly grabbed him by the back of his school shirt and hoisted him round and forward so that his lips met hers.

There was a big round of 'Bloody hell!'s, and 'told you so's , and even, 'WHAT?!? NO! JAMES IS MINE!' (the last one was mainly coming from girls…mainly).

They parted after a few seconds, and lilly groaned. "You. Are. Such. A. _**GIT,**_ James Potter!"

At this, James raised his hands in defence. "Hey! You were the one who kissed me!"

Lilly huffed. "I know that."

"Then what is it?"

"I was hoping that you would be a bad kisser."

James relaxed. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint by…not disappointing you." Here, his facial expression changed from confused to happy. "So… are we…you know…"

"I think so." After seeing James' face she added quickly, "but only under a few conditions."

James had known that there would be some sort of catch. "And they would be?"

"That A:You DO NOT, under any circumstance, make a huge deal about this. B: You get you're friend black to stop pushing me into puddles, and C: You don't kiss me infront of these NOSY PEOPLE," she yelled out the last part to the entire common, "Ever again. Are we Clear?"

James thought about it for a few seconds. "Hmm. Now, B, I can live with. But, as for A: HEY EVERYONE! I JUST KISSED LILLY EVANS!" Lilly scowled at him.

"Oh, you're lucky you have a nice face."

"I know." He smiled a boyish smile. And, as for C." He stopped talking, pulled her in close and kissed her again. When it finally broke, Lilly sighed.

"You know I still hate you, right?"

"Acknowledged. You know I think you're a huge know it all with pretty eyes, right?"

"Right."

James put one arm across her shoulders. "I will be amazed if we ever find two people so perfect for each other."

Lilly folded her arms, but still let him drag him out of the crowded room. "I think we could."

"You have to be difficult, don't you?"

"James, if this relationship isn't built on honesty, it will crumble, so: Yes. Yes I do."

*********

**OK! Please tell me what you think. That was my first two shot and my first harry potter fanfic, so it would be really nice of you to tell me how it went with a !!!!!!!!!**

**xxx**


End file.
